ONCE
by spring.stranger
Summary: After a year of living in California, Charlotte returns as a shell of her former self. Two orphans are forced to leave everything they've known after the deaths of their parents. And Facilier? Let's just say he has his work cut out for him. -no romance-
1. prologue

Disclaimer: **The Princess and The Frog** belongs to the Disney Corporation. This is a fanwork.

once*

a princess and the frog fanfiction

By

.pawn

(What is that one thing that you've always wanted, but couldn't have? Money? Power? **Love**? What if you could change things? Your looks? Your personality? **Your life**?

All you need to do is make one wish.

One wish.

And everything

**everything**

will change.)

Prologue: the exodus.

Two children were asleep on a train heading out of Biloxi, Mississippi to New Orleans, Louisiana. The eldest was a girl who looked to be about or twelve or thirteen and was on the cusp of adolescence and adulthood. The youngest was a small boy, about six or seven years old, a child, but was old enough to reason and comprehend simpler situations. The girl wore a robin's egg blue cloche hat with a gold band that ended in a bow. Her hair was black and thick and was styled into a curled bob that framed her face.

If she opened her eyes, one could tell that she was blind in her left one, it was an eerie, milky-grey color while the other was a simple brown. She never covered her eye, which was the source of jokes from other girls and some boys. They both had epicanthic folds* and her mother would always compare hers to Anna May Wong's*. Her nose would flare if she smiled and the mole that rested near by made it all the more noticeable. Her lips were full with a permanent pout that would use to trick her father into giving into her demands. She wore a thick, denim coat over her dark orange knee length dress and blue and green striped stockings that led to a pair of brown Mary Janes. On her lap was a copy of _The__ Blue Fairy Book _and a locket that she refused to open, not even to herself.

The boy wore a newsboy cap and his hair was cut short while it still retained its wavy texture. His nose flared in the same way as his sister's and his lips were equally full. His eyes were both dark brown and large. His mother often scolded him on giving her, 'them big ol' puppy dog eyes' when he did something bad. He wore a brown corduroy jacket with black buttons. He wore grey wool gloves and his scarf matched his shorts, which were a plain black. His boots were off and they rested beside a cage that held a small, ball of brown and white fluff that appeared to be a dog*.

They were both African-American.

Their parents died in a car crash during the summer while they stayed with a family friend to attend school. The Uncles and Aunts in Louisiana sent for the children during Thanksgiving and they were now on their way to live with them. These children (and their little dog) were, at first, reluctant to leaving and were literally dragged; kicking, screaming, and biting and after a few hours on a train by themselves, they still are.

The boy opens his eyes, sleepily, but he is soon enamored by the stars, particularly, one star. He shakes his sister awake, "Lee! Lee*!" he calls. She answers him in a groggy, "What is it now, Bernard?" her tone was annoyed and she really wanted to go back to sleep, "Look! In the sky! A wishing star!" the girl scoffs, "You still believe all that mess, don't you? It's just a ball of gas, one million miles away. It can't do nothing."

Regardless, the boy ignores his sister's minor attempt at swaying him to her side and he instead makes a small request to the flickering light. "What'd you wish for?"

"It's a secret. If I tell you, it won't come true." His sister gave him a wry smile, "Sure, whatever **Bennie**, now, go back to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us, and I am not going to spend it caring your big butt around." she yawned, turned away, and went to sleep. But, not before she made a silent wish to herself.

"_Please, please, please…"_

* * *

A few miles off, a young woman looks off into the moonlight, waiting, wondering. Her husband placed a hand onto her shoulder and asked, "There's no need to worry, she'll be here soon. It'll take her a few days for her to come back from California." Tiana smiled, she rested her cheek onto his shoulder and sighed, "I know," she replies, "But you know I'm going to worry about her, anyway. You know I didn't get to have any siblings of my own. Charlotte's like a sister to me."

Naveen squeezed her shoulder, gently, "Com'on, the boys went back to sleep, we should follow their example."

A/N: *An epicanthic fold is a feature that is often associated with people of Asian descent, which is why the girl is compared to Anna May Wong (Chinese American silent film actress).

* _Lee_ is a derivative form of her actual name.

* I stole the title from the movie, _Once_. Forgive me, Glen Hansard.

* The dog is a Russell Terrier.


	2. chapter 1: way down

_Gonna meet a great big star  
Gonna drive his great big car  
Gonna have it all here  
On the **way down**..._

_ -Tori Amos, __**Way Down**_

disclaimer: The Princess and The Frog and all of its characters are not owned by me. The Voodoo gods and goddesses belong to their respected religions. This is a fanwork and it is not intended to offend or alienate anyone.

* * *

chapter 1: way down

"Only a few more minutes, Miss Charlotte, and we'll be back home,"

"That's wonderful, Travis." she replied from the back seat, "I'm glad that you took the time out of your busy schedule to bring me back home." He gave her a healthy chuckle, "No problem, Miss Charlotte, when your father received your frantic letter, immediately volunteered onto bringing you home." she smiled inwardly and said, "Well, I can assure you that me and daddy sure do appreciate you for doing this, "

It was about 2:22 in the morning and, save for a few stars and fireflies, it was pitch black.

There was an unusual silence between the two. Throughout the entire trip, Charlotte had not been much of herself, i.e. talkative. Now, this, even to Travis, was a bit odd. Even if many of the words she's spoken to him were more of a negative, avoidant nature, her silence was just stifling and unnatural.

He had tried to ask her about her about her time in California, but he quickly gave up the prospect. He was a Southern gentleman, after all. Charlotte, on the other hand, just wanted the car ride to end. She was tired, heartbroken, and more importantly, **broke**.

She had originally run off to California, particularly Hollywood, after hearing so much about the place from a friend who had moved there a few months before. Her father was quite hesitant with her choice, telling her that she was _throwing her life away _and that a young lady like her would not survive in such a cutthroat city. But like everything else he's tried to say no to her about, he finally budged. Something that she now wishes he should **not** have done.

"Home sweet home, Miss Charlotte," The LaBouff estate was exactly the way she had left it. It was big (of course), its structure was strong and broad, yet welcoming, like her father.

Her father.

As she stepped out of the crossley car to allow Travis to carry her bags, she realized she had to face Big Daddy. Stella and her quadroon chambermaid came out to help her inside; she was slightly relieved to know that (hopefully) Big Daddy was still in bed. She just needed some time to apologize.

"You feelin' okay, Lottie?" the older woman asked, noting her unusual quietness, "No, I'm just fine Agatha*. I'm just a little tired, is all." Agatha gave her a look of disbelief but said nothing to the retreating blonde, "Now, you should get some rest, Agatha, I'd hate to keep you away from home any longer."

"But, Miss—"

"Good night, Aggie." and that was that, she closed her bedroom doors and refused to say anything else to her.

There was a slight tinge of guilt in her heart as she did so. She knew that Travis had already left— she had meant to pay him for doing something so kind to her, but apparently, it was too late.

"_I'll get to him next time."_

She also knew the way she treated Miss Agatha was simply out of character for her. Agatha was a friend; she and her father had known her ever since she was born. It was if she blew off a family member, which was wrong and it was something she would never do. And don't even get her started on Tiana. For that entire year, she never wrote, called, or even asked her **own father **to send her a message. She felt like making a list of all of the people she's stepped over this past year, with her father being the first and Tiana second.

Charlotte kicked off her heels which were far too tight on her, and plopped face first, into her bed. She was surprised Stella didn't stay to scratch at her door, but she figured the dog was smart enough to get the message: **Leave her alone**.

As she turned to look into her window, the wishing star caught her eye. It had been such a long time since she saw it. Now, while her time in California jaded her quite a bit, she still clung to her old habits. Wishing on stars was one of them. She got up to get a closer look on her balcony, "So, um, how you been, Miss Star?" Charlotte usually opened her wish with a small greeting, "I know you're probably going to tell me 'I told you so'," she began to sniffle as a few tears began to fall from her eyes, "but, you told me so,"

Her sniffling soon turned into muted bawling, loud enough for and the star to hear, but quiet enough so everyone else can sleep peacefully. "Everyone told me so, but I went anyway!" She laid her head unto the balcony, her cries turned into muffled sounds of regret and unhappiness. "Please fix this, I-I need courage, I need strength, I need something to help me face them!"

It was then and there where she gave her inclination, although she wasn't sure if it would come true or not.

"_Please, please, please…"_

* * *

In a dark throne room, (save for a red-colored spotlight and a few flaming torches) there stood a lone figure in the middle. The room resembled a colosseum; there were several figures that sat in the rows. Many of them appeared lethargic and treated the figure as 'same-old, same-old', another unfornuate soul begging to be among the living for a price.

It would be an understatement to say that quite a few just wanted to burn the poor bastard and move on.

"So, enlighten me once again, Facilier," a deep voice requested, "If I, and my surbodinates, offer you our services in order to let you live, you'll give us an innocent soul in return? And, if we don't retreive in time, you'll give us your own? **For good**?"

If you hadn't realized it by now, the lone figure in question happened to be Dr. Facilier, but, with his powers gone (and being, you know, dead) he was just Facilier.

He gulped a small amount of air to control his nervousness (he had a right to be, he was, essentially, making a deal with the 'devil') and removed his hat to give a low bow before speaking, "Absolutely, no strings attached, either I give you a soul, or—you get mine." he bit the inside of his cheek; he wondered if the offer was too small.

The other gods murmerd to one another, putting bets on the chance of him suceeding. They all hushed as the one that sat in the throne began to speak, "Fine. Facilier, I won't reveal the deadline to you, but," he motioned for two voodoo doll-like imps to appear before him, "These two— Simbi and Kalfu, will remind you how many days you have left,"

"And?"

"And, if you still haven't found anyone to be guillble enough to be conned by you, they will personally escort you to hell."

By this time, the others have hushed to hear Facilier's response, "It's a deal."

"Good."

* * *

"Facilier's an idiot if he thinks he can get out of this one!" A gruff male voice exclaimed.

"He's messing with the Ghede* loas again? Why won't he stay dead?!" Another one replied angrily

"I don't think it's the Ghede this time." A wiser, female one cautioned.

The trio was gathered around a an black cauldron, in which the female figure would stir in order to produce a moving image; in this case it was of Dr. Facilier making his previous deal.

"Freda, what are they saying?" the gruff voiced one asked.

"I don't know, yet, but we need to tell _Bon Dieu _about this."

The other two nod and agree with Freda*, "We'll do it, but don't stop stirring until we get back, "

And with that, the two disappear into the night to warn Bon Dieu*, the head god.

_

* * *

_

* Agatha is an important character and will appear more in the later chapters.

* Freda, Ghede, Bon Dieu, are all very important figures in the Voodoo/Voodou pantheon. They are very important to the storyline.


	3. chapter 2: the children and miss c

Disclaimer: The Princess and The Frog does not belong to me. The original (human/animal) characters, however, do.

* * *

chapter two: the children & mademoiselle charlotte meet for the first time.

The sun peeked through the blinds and awoke the children from their dreams. The locomotive had already passed Baton and Shreveport, and it was now on the verge of reaching New Orleans. The smell of coffee and bacon from the whites only train car filled the air. The boy yawned and stretched for the final time, while the girl made a run for it to the restrooms. They (including the small dog) had a breakfast of cold salmon coquettes, white rice, and raisins from home (as a sweet). As they finished, the train came to a screeching halt. The double doors opened with a hiss as several people began to grab their things and rush out. A train attendant rushed the children along (they almost forgot the dog; the boy grabbed the cage at the last minute), and with a sharp push, they had stepped on Louisianan soil for the first time.

And so, without an adult to grab them by the arm to show them their relative's home; they waited. To any stranger who had seen them, they were two odd looking colored children with their hands clasped together who were apparently too terrified to ask anyone for directions or help. But, to _Tante_ _Aggie*_, they were her grand-niece and nephew. And when they saw her, they literally jumped for joy and ran to her. It was possibly the first time in months that had smiled and laughed earnestly. Tante was a Quadroon woman with pecan colored skin and deep brown hair with grey streaks that came with age. She was tall and big boned and was strong enough to carry two full-sized children in her arms with ease. Her nose was thin and pointed; but her lips were full and never frowned

She greeted them both in French before she asked them about their trip.

"It smelled funny on that train, Tante." the youngest one clamored, Lee interrupted "They gave us a seat that was too close to the heaters. Cinders were flying everywhere!

I had to wipe his face more than twice,"

"You did not!"

Lee stamped her foot in protest. "Did _too_!"

"Children. Behave." her voice immediately changed from a sweet sounding alto, to a stern, low growl.

"Yes ma'am." they answered in unison.

* * *

Charlotte did not remember anything after crying on the balcony, so she was a bit– unnerved to find herself under her covers, to say the least. She yawned, she suspected one of the maids was behind this. The sun's brightness stung her still sleep weary eyes, Charlotte thought about the time and she guesstimated it to be around eight or eight-thirty.

There was a knock at her door, "Miss LaBouff," a younger maid called, "Breakfast is ready,"

"In a minute!" She answered, "Just let me get my face on!" Charlotte grabbed a brush and , frantically, began to fix her hair

* * *

The scent of biscuits and breakfast sausage greeted her as she walked down from her bedroom. Everything in the dining room had been set up for her -- the plates, the napkins, even her toast was sectioned and buttered to her liking. When she saw her father reading his newspaper at the end of the table, she froze. All of the bad feelings she had the previous night began to flood through her mind as she saw him. Swallowing her fears, she smoothed the front of her dress, and ran to give her father a tight hug.

"Good morning, Big Daddy!" Charlotte exclaimed as she gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Pumpkin!"

After a long year without his daughter's hugs, kisses, or even her voice, Big Daddy LaBouff was pleasantly surprised to see his daughter again.

"How was your trip, Princess?" sat down on the seat next to him and told him everything about her trip back home, Charlotte was her usual self; chatty, high-spirited, and more importantly, **loud**.

* * *

"Alright, do you remember what we talked about on the way to the street car?"

"Always say 'yes ma'am, yes sir' or 'no sir, no ma'am,"

"And..."

"Don't interrupt grown folks,"

"And...

"Don't touch anything that doesn't belong to you!"

"_And, finally..._"

"**Always obey your elders, no matter what!**"

Agatha smiled as she patted the two on their heads, the street car came to a stop in front of the LaBouff residence and they jumped off. The children still wore the same clothes they had on the train (they made a stop back at Agatha's home to store their valuables) and the small dog was held with a makeshift leash (a piece of tweed rope) by the boy.

The children were amazed by the size of the rich family's home. In their small, young lives, they have never seen homes so massive up close. Agatha interrupted their gawking and gestured them to the entrance in the back. Once inside, the children became even more enamored in the home's interior design, and ignored their Great Aunt's introduction of themselves to her employer and his adult daughter who were just finishing breakfast.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find any one to watch over these three, Mister LaBouff, they just arrived this mornin' and-"

"That's quite alright, Aggie, y'know I love kids and Stella needs a playmate to keep her busy; what're their names?"

The eldest proudly stated her name first, "Annalee Pontelier,"

The youngest, if it weren't for his easily offended sister, would've stayed in his own little world, "**Bennie**!"

He straightened up and quickly answered his name, "Bernard Pon-tell-li-Ay," at six, he still had a problem with pronouncing his last name, "but you can call me Bennie." he took off his cap and bowed, respectfully. "And this," he grabbed the small dog in his arms, "is Basco."

'Well, aren't you a cutie?" Charlotte pinched his cheek. An idea sparked in her head, "Aggie, how 'bout I take the kids down to Tiana's for a while? It'll help 'em get used living in Crescent city!" Agatha was a bit reluctant at the gesture, "Well, if Mister LaBouff is okay with it, then I don't see the problem--"

"PLEASE DADDY! PLEASE DADDY! **PLEEEAASEEE**!" Agatha sighed out of expiration, it seemed like everyone liked to interrupt her when she was trying to speak.

"Well I don't see why not."

She gave off a high pitched squeal before bolting upstairs, she just needed to grab her and soon she'll be ready.

The children (and the dog) shared quick glances with each other before Bernard blurted out with, "You ain't gonna let her drive, right, Mister? I mean, sir?"

"_Bennie_!"

* * *

"Tarot readings...charms...potions...Dreams made real?" a young man read aloud, "I don't know if I should do this..."

"Hey, kid," Facilier's voice recanted, "I'm not a bad guy, in fact, I can help you realize your wildest dreams." he slinked an arm around the adolescent's shoulder, "Now, if you'd just take a step into my--" the boy pushed his arm away and ran without saying a word.

_'Damn it!', _he thought, it was the fifth tiime today! And apparently, after only three years, the people of New Orleans became less gullible.

At this rate, this plan was BOUND to fail.

With his brim pulled down to obscure his eyes, he cruised the sidewalks, searching for the next idiot to cross his path. As he walked, a young woman bumped into him, which made her fall down. He scoffed as he walked off, the girl could help herself.

* * *

*Tante Aggie - Aunt Aggie


	4. chapter 3: monsieur facilier

Disclaimer: The Princess and the Frog does not belong to me. Please don't sue.

She could've sworn that the man she bumped into was the Shadowman himself. As she got up, she tried to see in the corner of her eye if that was him. But it was too late. He or she, or whoever that was, was gone. Tiana looked down at the groceries that, _thankfully_, had not smashed open or spilled over onto the concrete ground.

She quickly decided to let things go. She had to rush back to the restaurant, _now. _The breakfast crowd was in full swing and she did not, no-- she **could **not trust Naveen with the kitchen or the boys any longer.

* * *

chapter three: monsieur facilier finds an opportunity

Riding in the car of a rich, white woman, was something that the Pontelier children (and dog) had not expected. Unfortunately, for them, she had no one else to drive for her. "Miss Charlotte?" Lee, the eldest asked, "How far is it from Tiana's home?" Charlotte announced an animated giggle in return, "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie, I meant to say _Palace. _It's a restaurant sug', you'll love it there!" The youth emitted a small groan, she dug her nails further into the seat. There was a fear amongst the inhabitants of the backseat that if they let go, they'd find themselves, head first, into the street.

Charlotte was ignorant to the children's (and the dog's) plight, she had recently learned how to drive and she was too proud to notice that fire hydrant. Or that street light. Or the elderly nun that was trying to cross the street. And the two, individual rows of children (and _their_ dog, Genevieve), following behind her. A few more minutes of hits, misses, and praying-to-live-for-another-day-because-this-woman-that-they've-only-known-for-fifteen-minutes-is-going-to-kill-them-**alls, **they finally arrived at the aforementioned, _Tiana's Palace_.

"Children!" she announced proudly, "This, is **Tiana's Palace**!" as she bounded out of the car, she noticed that they were still silent. When she shifted to face them, she found that the three were bunched up in a quivering pile (They were quivering out of fear, of course, but Charlotte suspected that they were cold. It was in the beginning of December, after all.) "Ya'll feelin' alright? You babies, ain't sick, now, are ya'?" she inquired as she opened a car door for them, "N-noo, ma'am." the girl replied, still a bit shaken.

"My stomach hurts-- I mean I'm fine, too, Miss Charlotte." the youngest said. Charlotte grinned at this and motioned for them to come along. "Wait!" the eldest said, "Do you have a comb?"

"Well, I have a brush."

"Can I use it?" Charlotte retrieved the same brush she used earlier from her clutch and handed it to the girl. "Now, hold still, Bernard."

Whenever they visited anyone, or went out to eat, their mother would grab a comb or a brush and fix the children's hair to make sure that they looked respectable. But, now that their mother was gone, Annalee took it upon herself to continue the tradition of making yourself look neat, much to her brother's dismay. After she was finished with fixing his and then her hair, she landed it on the floor of the car (by mistake, she meant to lay it on the seat) and ran into the establishment, with her brother and Charlotte tagging behind.

Basco the dog, being, well, a _dog_, took the brush and gnawed at its bristles. After he finished, he gave his hindquarters a good scratch with his hind leg and promptly took a nap.

* * *

He strolled the streets once more. So, what if he lost another customer? The spirits didn't give him a time limit. So, why was he still scared? Why did he still have this feeling of dread that loomed over him? His eyes darted to the side. "_Oh_," Facilier thought, "_Them_." Yes, Simbi and Kalfu, the cloth and wool grotesques that acted as his 'overseers', were following him at this very moment. They must have caught on to his discovery, they both took on the form of a sunflower and rock at his next glance. His eyes narrowed, he had no time for this. He barged off in irritation. It seemed that _everything _got on his nerves. Was he getting old? He scrapped that idea, he looked no older than _thirty five_!

_"Hey! Wait up!"_ a young boy's voice exclaimed.

_"Too slow!" _a girl taunted in reply.

"Would you two slow down? That restaurant ain't going nowhere!" a slightly older one called out. He recognized that one right away. Facilier may have never known the girl, personally, but that voice, THAT VOICE. A plan formed in his head as her voice began to fade away. He went in the opposite direction of the building known as, _Tiana's Palace_. Facilier decided to catch her as soon as she left the building. Alone.

It never dawned on him that the two children he heard before her had anything to do with Charlotte.

This, was his first mistake.

* * *

Author's Note: A very short in-between chapter. Don't worry, it's going to get better and the next chapter will be much longer.


	5. chapter 4: talking to strangers

Disclaimer: Princess and The Frog, and it's characters and themes, belongs to the Disney Corporation.

* * *

chapter four: talking to strangers.

Once inside, Charlotte immediately ran up to a young woman carrying groceries, the young woman known throughout New Orleans as the owner of _Tiana's Palace _or, less frequently, the_ Crown Princess_ ( and future **Queen**) _of Maldonia_.

"Tia!" "Lottie!" The two friends embraced after greeting one another.

"Girl, where have you been?" Tiana asked, it was a bit difficult for her to balance the groceries in her arms, but she wanted to hear Charlotte's explanation. "Well, Hollywood, wasn't exactly a _charming_, experience." After three years of living in a city that never cared for her, it felt good to laugh. No, it felt wonderful. The youngest of the Pontelier siblings stepped in, followed by the eldest. They were a bit lost without Charlotte.

After all, she was the only adult (besides Aunt Agatha) that they knew of in New Orleans. So they just...stood there. With their nearly pale, beige brown skin (at first glance, one would mistake the children as Spanish or Italian) and somber, quiet looking expressions, they were ghosts compared to the energetic surroundings of **Tiana's Palace**. Charlotte and Tiana spoke amongst one another for a few moments before Charlotte interjected with a, "Tia, could you set a table for three? I'm entertainin' a friend of mine's kin for a minute, " she made a gesture towards the two stone-like children, "_They just moved here._ _The mama and daddy passed a few months ago_." Tiana shook her head in pity, and pointed out a young waitress towards Charlotte and the pair.

* * *

Now he could have been bold and trotted into the Palace, grabbed the sugar baron's daughter by the hair and left, all without a saying a word to anyone. And he would've did it, and in hindsight, he should have. But this is a story where people do not do what they _should have _done, for there would be no story. Instead, the Doctor decided to examine his interests, further. Ah-- there she was, the pink nightmare, herself! Conversing with the woman of his undoing, it also would've made sense if he targeted her, then again, this isn't a story where, (at least, in the beginning) the characters succeed at decision making.

_His shadow, on the hand, was too busy concentrating on the two 'overseers' that apparently loved to pester the poor living silhouette._

Well, now, what was this? Charlotte LaBouff in the company of two children? Has he been gone that long?! No, they could not have been hers, they were possibly a relative's (He was unaware about the children's ethnicity at this point) He was also unsure if they would be a hitch in his plan.

_Lee knew that look. The look Tiana gave to Charlotte as they spoke, and she knew it was about them, it was always about them. She was tired of those looks, the whispers, the rumors, about her parents, her **other brothers** and the 'whatever happened to them boys when the mama and daddy died?' talks. She remembered that she screamed, she wasn't sure if she just screamed or if she just said something. All she remembered was the coarse feeling of air blowing through her lungs and out of her throat, forming a loud, powerful, yell. There were looks, a frazzled looking young man with two boy toddlers in his arms, stepped out of the back to see what was the matter. Charlotte stood there with her mouth hung open and her brother was the only one that spoke._

_"L-Lee?" Instead of answering, she ran out of the restaurant. She stopped at Charlotte's parked Cadillac Victoria, grabbed her mother's locket, old storybook, and ambled off into French Quarter. The brush that Basco the dog left his teeth marks laid in the grass, a marker of the girl's presence._

_Charlotte and the girl's brother ran after her, the boy continued after her, while Charlotte stopped when they both went too far. Exasperated, she decided to start the car and ride after them, but not before she hastily grabbed her favorite brush, stuffed it into her purse, and jumped inside. The car sprung to life as she went after the girl. Charlotte was not in a happy mood at this point._

Back at the restaurant, Naveen and Tiana were still in complete shock. There were so many questions that they wanted to ask. What, exactly, did they just **see**? What was wrong with that girl? Why didn't Charlotte catch the girl in time?

There was a long silence (minus the absent ramblings of the toddlers' attempts at language), until Naveen finally spoke, "Wha..." he gave up at that point, he could tell that Tiana was mortified, and in return, he felt the same way. The younger waitress, who was silent up to this point, decided to speak at this time, "I guess, you want to-- to cancel that table for three, ma'am?" Tiana groaned, "Get back to work." as she spoke, the patrons began to gather inside the facility, it was too late for her chase after her friend and the children she was watching.

This would prove to be a long day.

* * *

Now, **that**, was interesting. Maybe they were useful, after all. If he could just get to those children in time, he'd have three, perfectly harvested souls in his possession.

* * *

As she ran, she could not hear her brother's voice calling her, and she did not give notice to the people who happened upon the odd girl, the boy who chased behind her, and the car that followed her. She did not care, either, her eyes brimming with hot tears, she kept them tightly shut, only to open them as she ran into another body. She jumped, causing her belongings to fall into a heap onto the sidewalk. The man she bumped into wore some of the most gaudiest items of clothing she had ever seen. Deep purples, striking reds, and dark blacks seemed to be man's favorite colors, and everything did not fit his gangly frame. He was a slightly older gentleman, with an air of mystery that was rarely seen.

"Tsk, tsk, my dear," he began to say, "Little girls should not be running off by themselves, young lady. Why, it seems you dropped your possessions, here you go, people will rob you blind, over here." for reasons unknown, she was too shaken to speak, which was clearly noted by the thin man, "What's the matter, hun, cat got ya' tongue? I know you have a name, here, I'll tell you mine--" While he seemed cool, calm, and collected, he knew (besides the girl child's cataract) there was something a bit...off putting about the girl. Something familiar, it did not seem right, but Facilier, being himself, quickly ignored that feeling.

He slipped a lavender business card into the child's tremorous palm, he rested a hand on the eleven year old's shoulder. A small tear from her pale eye slipped, accidentally, he immediately swiped it away in a surprisingly gentle manner, "And pretty little girls do not cry."

"Lee!" Facilier smiled inwardly, two down, one to go, "Lee, what's wrong? Why--" the boy, like his sister, soon found himself unable to speak, and with Facilier, he too began to see something wrong with the boy, and like with her, he acted in a nonchalant manner. "Lee? Now, that's a pretty name and you, my young sir, must be..."

"Bernard." the boy replied in an awestruck voice, "Well, now, " he began, once more, "If I'm not mistaken, you two, must be brother and sister, correct?" Bernard nodded, following the purple colored man in a slow pace, it was Lee's turn to speak, "Where are you taking us?"

"To my Emporium, of course!" he said in an excited manner, to which the girl replied, "But, we can't go with you, you're a stranger!" she quickly stepped away from his grasp, "A stranger? Me?" he chuckled, "Why, _everyone_ knows Dr. Facilier." he wrapped an arm upon the shoulder's of both children, one each side, with a light squeeze to make sure they fixated to him. "Now, I'll know we'll have ourselves a lot of fun in my Emporium..."

This, my friends, was the Doctor's second mistake.

* * *

A/N: Oh, so you thought I died, huh? Don't worry, this 'ole gal still has some talent left in 'er!


End file.
